Addicted to you
by Little miss AvatarX
Summary: Just a few fluffy, love episodes on the aftermath of Yumeko's gamble with the Student Body President and the end of Kakegurui. Yumeko x Ryota.
1. Yumeko Jabami - A special girl

After witnessing and taking part in all of the events that occurred in the past month, Royta was beginning to understand that life had a funny way of working itself out. After all, he used to be a house pet not long ago. An insignificant nobody, who lost miserably because he had no guts. He had been used to looking down at the floor so much that he started to feel as though he belonged there. Looking up was never an option because that's the reason he fell in the first place. Looking up cost him his dignity and his life.

It almost didn't seem real how much time had passed since he became free again, and it was all thanks to the mysterious transfer student. Yumeko Jabami. Initially, it was her looks that caught his attention and obviously as a boy, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Yumeko had a figure like no other. Her waist was small, making her look gorgeous in school uniform. Along with her other attractive features which frankly, Royta was too embarrassed to picture.

Ultimately, Yumeko was a unique and special girl. Her amazing gambling skills threw Hyakkaou Private Academy into an unusual frenzy, especially after her gamble with the Student Body President. During the match, Royta felt more frightened than ever before in his life. Thankfully, he picked just the right card which saved both Yumeko and the President. Aside from fear, Royta felt excitement. What was that? If he was honest with himself, he had always been a coward when it came to gambling. He lacked both skill and confidence, explaining why he lost to Mary. However, ever since Yumeko transferred to the Academy, Royta had never felt more alive. Being by her side, watching her gamble, had ignited a flame inside of him. And the more he followed her deeper into the gambling world, the brighter that flame burned. He remembered how she almost died gambling against Midari, he had to admit he was shitting his pants the whole time. But on the other hand, the risk had never felt so good. Royta knew that Yumeko was a complicated girl, but he was finally beginning to understand her. Even just a little bit.

He loved that she was cheerful, even when her back was against the wall. She always had a smile on her face, even when she was losing. Regardless of the outcome, Yumeko remained sweet and humble. She was strong, the way he could never be. When he thought about how she saved him from the hell of being a house pet, he couldn't help but be ashamed. Royta was sure it was out of pity, yes, that must've been it. When he looked at her, he saw a huge gap between them. They stood at opposite ends of the spectrum and were completely different people. Yet Yumeko chose to put her faith and trust in him. That part of the equation still stumped him. After she defeated the Student Council member Kaede Manyuda, it became clear to him that she could take on the world. This girl was absolutely incredible and could single handedly bring Hyakkaou Private Academy to its knees, yet she chooses to ally herself with a dork. That was beyond him.

Perhaps he would understand one day, but for now he choose to come to terms with it. Besides, he enjoyed her company. The way she giggled and made sarcastic remarks. The way she looked deeply into his eyes every time she spoke, while unintentionally turning him on by leaning in too closely. But what touched him the most, was the way she believed in him and brought out the best in him. In the past month, she became his companion and his best friend. She was the first person he thought of when he needed to say what was on his mind. Who would have thought he'd become so attached? Yumeko had indeed turned the school upside down, Royta included.

"You shouldn't stand out here too long, you might catch a cold", a sweet voice said.

Royta blinked several times before his eyes landed on the girl in front of him. It was her, Yumeko. She waved innocently and he smiled. Being lost in thought made him forget that he had been standing in the rain for a while.

"Oh no, your uniform's wet!" Yumeko said as the pair walked inside, "you didn't have to wait for me in the rain silly."

"It's okay really, I'm fine", Royta replied scratching his head sheepishly.

Royta took a deep breath, but before he could go anywhere, Yumeko put a hand on his chest. Royta looked at her confused and a little embarrassed. He knew that Yumeko was very forward in terms of physical contact but it always took him by surprise. Royta tried to analyze her face, but it was neutral so he had no idea what she was thinking. However, her eyes were focused on his which was both sexy and intimidating.

"Umm..."

"Will you come gambling with me after school?" She asked smiling and tilting her head to the side.

Royta was shocked but not suprised. He shook his head. _Typical Yumeko_ , he thought. Of course she wanted to gamble after school and naturally he had to come along! While she enjoyed the thrill, he mostly just resisted the urge to pass out. But he loved it anyway. The happiness didn't come from the gambling, but the time that they spent together. Yumeko made everything wild, things were certainly never boring with her around. It was mostly due to her unreasonable choices and irrational judgment. For example, no one would have the balls to put their life on the line every single time they gambled. No one except her, of course. Yumeko Jabami was indeed a special girl.


	2. Suprise

Yumeko stared intensely at the treats in front of her. Her eyes darted back and forth between the cake on the far left and the one on the right. Just when it looked like she had made up her mind, she hesitated once more. Royta found it kind of cute that she was being indecisive. Yesterday during her gamble against Student Council Secretary Sayaka Igarashi, Yumeko was calm and collected while Royta was trembling the whole time. But seeing her loose like this was incredible, she was actually being a normal person.

When gambling, Yumeko never hesitated. It was almost as if she didn't need to think, once she had an idea, she went for it. Royta kind of envied her for it - having the ability to think on one's feet and act upon that decision. That was something Royta wasn't very good at, but in all honestly he wasn't good at a lot of things unfortunately.

The baker was a young woman, and though Yumeko was taking her time, she didn't appear to be pissed. She just chuckled before looking at Royta while making hand signs as if to say - _she still hasn't made up her mind yet?_ Royta just shrugged.

"She is very pretty, is she your girlfriend?" The woman asked.

Royta blushed furiously but shook his head no, though he wouldn't mind having Yumeko as his girlfriend. He never really thought about it. Their relationship as friends was complicated enough, so any romance was out of the picture for now. Royta glanced at Yumeko, she stood a few feet away so she couldn't hear a word of their conversation. While he waited, Royta found himself lost in thought. Now that he was no longer a house pet, he had properly resumed his responsibilities as Class President and boy did he have work to catch up on! His academics weren't great either. He had a couple of Cs and only one A. Though nobody really cared about grades at Hyakkaou Private Academy, Royta thought it was important to balance both gambling and class points.

"Oh Royta, won't you help me pick a cake? They all look so yummy, I'm having a hard time picking my favorite", Yumeko said pouting like a child.

"Sure", he replied walking towards her.

"Strawberry cheesecake or chocolate truffle cake, which one do you pick?"

"Well I personally love chocolate so I would go for the truffle, buuuut if I'm in a good mood you might just sway me towards strawberry."

"Well that doesn't help me at all! Do I pick chocolate or do I sway you?"

"I'm sorry about that. But if you really can't choose, why not just take them both?"

"You're right! Sounds perfect!"

Royta smiled and the woman walked over immediately as she saw it looked like Yumeko had finally made her choice. Yumeko explained that she wanted a slice of both the chocolate truffle and the strawberry cheesecake. The baker nodded before removing the slices from the display tray and placing them in boxes. After she paid, Yumeko bowed her head to the woman before heading out. The two friends walked through the park, which was the short cut they took everyday in order to get home. Instead of walking straight through, they stopped and sat on the bench. Royta followed her lead but was confused as to why they stopped. Before he could say anything, Yumeko opened the small box containing the chocolate truffle cake and handed it to him.

"Wait this is for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what kind of cake you'd like so I pretended not to know which cake I wanted so I'd know what you'd want", she replied smiling at him.

Royta was lost for words. He looked down at the slice of cake on his lap, then at the girl beside him. If there was one thing Royta learned from the past month, it was that Yumeko was full of surprises. It was mostly portraying to gambling but she did have moments outside of the game when she was just genuinely being kind. And now was one of those moments. Yumeko saw that he was stunned and decided to hold his hands with her own. Royta inevitably reddened. His heart always skipped a beat when she was near him, not to mention when she touched him.

"Don't overthink it Royta, just enjoy the cake", she said taking out a fork, "alright I'm digging in!"

He watched her cut a small piece and put it in her mouth eagerly. She seemed to really like it, he could tell by the way she was quick to cut another section and devour it just as quickly as the first one. Royta looked down once more before picking up his fork and doing the same. Since chocolate was his favorite, of course it tasted delicious. Royta paused to watch Yumeko. At the rate she was eating, she was going to give herself a serious stomach ache. He still wasn't over her buying him a cake. After a whole month of knowing her, he thought he'd be used to her random acts of kindness but just when he thought he was - she managed to catch him off guard and surprise him. It looked like she was good at using the element of surprise, even outside of the gambling world. And he had to admit, he loved her for it.

"Hey Yumeko..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for surprising me."

"This is just my way of saying thanks, for getting your gambling freak on with me yesterday."

Yumeko winked and Royta laughed. No matter how many times he thought he had her figured out, he found that he still had a lot to learn. Yumeko was an extremely complex puzzle, no one could ever predict what she was going to do. EVER! But that was precisely what was intriguing about her. She was unpredictable, and Ryota loved her for it.


	3. Compulsive

Royta couldn't seem to find the words as he walked out of the room. He had seen this scene with his own eyes a couple of times but it was still disturbing. A house pet had challenged Yumeko to an official match but lost miserably of course. Royta could image that they must've been desperate if they thought they even stood a chance against Yumeko - the compulsive gambler. It was madness! But the disturbing part was watching Yumeko switch from her usual sweet self to a psychotic freak. Her eyes turn crimson blood and her mouth spits nothing but harsh words. Although Royta has learned to embrace that rather scary side of her, it was a hard for him watching others suffer as he recalled his own time as a house pet.

School had been dismissed early and the two friends decided to walk home together. Usually they would engage in conversations that would leave Royta red as a tomato and Yumeko smirking, but today neither of them said a word. Royta tried to focus on the road ahead, while Yumeko had her head down. Her bangs covered her eyes. It was awkward for Royta, not talking that is. It was normally very easy to converse for hours with Yumeko, yet Royta found himself searching for words. Hard.

One thing the former house pet had gotten used to was Yumeko's irrational behavior. It was hard to predict what she would do or say next. That made Royta nervous to be around her. He did like Yumeko but he couldn't help but fear the girl at the same time. As they entered the familiar park, Royta found himself picking up the pace. The image of home motivated him to move faster and away from this awkward moment. It wasn't that he was trying to avoid Yumeko, he just didn't know what to say to her. _Make conversation you chicken! How am I suppose to start? Hey Yumeko I have this huge crush on you but I also find you a little scary sometimes, especially today after your match with that house pet. I still think your awesome and I'll always stand by your side no matter-_

"Royta are you running away from me?" Yumeko asked.

This time she had him cornered. Ryota stopped in his tracks, so did Yumeko. He turned around slowly in order to give himself time to confront her. There was no easy way out of this situation. He inhaled deeply before locking eyes with her. Her gaze was solemn, almost fragile. She was sad. Ryota could not recall ever seeing Yumeko upset before, sometimes he wondered if she even felt such emotions. She was always full of life, energy and happiness. It was infectiously intoxicating.

Yet the girl in front of him was not the same Yumeko. This one looked frail, timid and lost. Like a broken soul whose hope has been expunged.

"Yumeko I-", were the only words he could utter. But again they fumbled and didn't come out the way he wanted them to. Perhaps it was a sign that he should keep quiet instead of making a fool out of himself. But she could take offense to his silence and it could make things worse.

"You're keeping your distance, your eyes have been dilating constantly. You're afraid of me", Yumeko spoke in a weak tone. A tone that wasn't her own. Then she chuckled which gave Ryota the creeps and he began scratching his neck awkwardly.

"It's happening. I'm losing myself, just like my sister. It's just a matter of time before they lock me up too", Yumeko continued.

"Yumeko what are you talking about?" Ryota asked confused.

"You're the only one who's never looked at me with fear. Until today..."

Yumeko lowered her head and a single tear hit the ground. Followed by two quick ones and several that began to cascade like a water fall. Yet she made no sound, water just descended. Ryota instantly felt guilty. He was hoping to be a gentleman but instead he made her cry. On top of that she believed that he saw her differently. That he was afraid. But that was far from the truth. Ryota admired Yumeko, he would even admit that he idolized her. She was his goddess, his muse. Sure she could be intimidating, but he loved her all the same.

Love? Royta's eyes opened wide in realization. He loved her and he had to show her how. Now, for as expected he had little to no experience with girls. Especially beautiful, smart ones like Yumeko. He always told himself she was way out of his league, which she was, but she was worth the risk. Ryota stepped forward, almost closing the gap between them.

"Yumeko, will you please look at me?" He said. Yumeko lifted her head and their eyes met once more. How he adored her blood eyes. A rich color, both bold and delicate. She stared at him intensively as she always did which threw Royta off his game. He originally thought of something to say but one look at her and the human language was out of the window. He observed her beautiful pale face. Her button nose and delicious blush lips. Her lips...

Her blush lips...

Her delicious blush lips...

Ryota took her face in his hands and connected their lips. He tasted her delicious lips as their tongues danced together. Next he grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer, because this kiss was better than he anticipated. It was a kiss of passion, desire and risk. He couldn't believe it, he took a risk and now she was kissing him back. Maybe Yumeko wasn't the only compulsive gambler. No Ryota was also compulsive, but in another matter entirely.


End file.
